spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
IJLSA Adventures
IJLSA Adventures is a Fan-fiction series created by Sponge321 that anyone can help write! It's about SpongeBob , Squidward , Patrick , and Sandy becoming the I.J.L.S.A. (International Justice League of Super Acquantences) and protecting Bikini Bottom from E.V.I.L. (Every Villain Is Lemons). It now has a sequel series, The New Adventures of the IJLSA. Episodes Season 1 Original Airdates: September 24, 2009 - October 4, 2009 1. The Return of the IJLSA September 24, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321 ' SpongeBob and Patrick have discovered MermaidMan and BarnacleBoy left town, and E.V.I.L. is attacking, so SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, and Squidward have to become the I.J.L.S.A '''2. Eraser September 26, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321' ' E.V.I.L. creates a device that can erase people's memories with the help of their new ally: Plankton! '''3. Squiddy Go Evil! September 27, 2009 Written by: '''SuperSaianKirby' ' Squidward joins E.V.I.L. as Squidman, but returns to the IJLSA at the end. '''19-20. The Danger October 4, 2009 Written by: '''Spongefan2' ' E.V.I.L. created a dark evil member named the Dark Ray to be their new member but the Dark Ray wants to be the leader. He makes the citizens of Bikini Bottom his servers. Now he changes Earth to darkness. It's up to the IJLSA and EVIL to stop him but only two heroes can stop him but who?. DVDs *The Return of the IJLSA: IJLSA Adventures Season 1, Volume 1 *The Danger: IJLSA Adventures Season 1, Volume 2 Season 2 Original Airdates: October 4, 2009 - November 3, 2009 '''21. Mermalair Break-In October 4, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321' ' Man Ray is captured and frozen in tartar sauce at the Mermalair, so E.V.I.L. plans to break him out, but they also have to deal with I.J.L.S.A.'s new security system, which is the most high-tech system under the sea. '''22. Opposite Bodies Day October 4, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321' ' The Quickster and the Killer Shrimp switch bodies! '''23. Kelp Thing's Return October 7, 2009 Written by: '''Spongefan2' ' E.V.I.L. summons Kelp thing to get rid of the I.J.L.S.A. '''24. Super Utopia October 7, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321' ' After it is revealed in episode 1 that Mermaidman and Barnacleboy are vacationing in Bikini Utopia, we find out that there is another E.V.I.L. there (Every Villain Is Limes), and it is shown what they do there. '''25. Who is You, Now Who What October 7, 2009 Written by: '''Spongefan2' ' There is a new team of sponges called TOS(Team Of Sponges). They go to Bikini Bottom and see their friend SpongeBob but the gang don't know them so SpongeBob tells them about their childhood. '''26. Drainage November 3, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321' ' EVIL plans to drain all the water from the ocean, and the IJLSA must stop them. '''NOTE:' This episode aired late since SpongeBob123 did not give a description for the episode "Mr. Evil". 27. Frozen Acquantences October 13, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321 ' E.V.I.L. accidentally gets a hold of a new type of candy that can put someone in suspended animation, so they freeze the I.J.L.S.A. '''28-29-30. The Return of the Sneaky Hermit October 13, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321' ' Buildings start disappearing in Bikini Bottom, and the I.J.L.S.A. suspect the Sneaky Hermit (from Lights, Camera, Pants!). After he betrays E.V.I.L., E.V.I.L. teams up with the I.J.L.S.A. to defeat him. '''31. Hot Shoulder October 13, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321' ' Mr. Krabs drinks super hot volcano sauce, which makes him breathe fire, so he replaces Captain Magma as the Flame Thrower. But when his power runs out, Squidward must save Mr. Krabs. '''32. The Return October 14, 2009 Written by: '''SuperSaiyanKirby' ' The robot Man Ray returns and tries to destroy Man Ray and the IJLSA.(Sequel to Man No More.) '''33. The Curse of the IJLSA October 16, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321' ' On Halloween, the Flying Dutchman haunts Bikini Bottom and turns all the inhabitants into ghosts. The IJLSA try to stop him, but an unexpected lunar eclipse causes scary things to happen to the IJLSA. Now it's up to SpongeBob and Patrick to save Bikini Bottom. '''34. A New Villain October 16, 2009 Written by: '''SuperSaiyanKirby' ' Squilliam joins E.V.I.L. as '''Captain Unibrow'! 35. Temporary Acquantences October 17, 2009 Written by: '''Spongefan2 ' SpongeBob lets Mrs. Puff and Flats temporarily be on the team. '''36. Robot Elimination October 17, 2009 Written by: '''SuperSaiyanKirby' ' E.V.I.L. builds robots to destroy the I.J.L.S.A., but they go haywire and attack E.V.I.L. and the town instead. '''37. Opposite Heroes Day October 17, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321' ' It's Opposite Day, and the IJLSA tries to destroy the town, and EVIL tries to stop them. '''38-39-40. The Invasion of the Robots October 17, 2009 Written by: '''Spongefan2' ' Robot man ray wants Revenge he was fixed by Robot SpongeBob(seen in Welcome to the chum bucket)and he creates EVIL robots even IJLSA but thiere still enemy's who can save the day who DVDs *The Return of the Sneaky Hermit: IJLSA Adventures Season 2, Volume 1 *The Curse of the IJLSA: IJLSA Adventures Season 2, Volume 2 Season 3 Original Airdates: October 17, 2009 - November 1, 2009 '''41. D.O.O.M. October 17, 2009 Written by: '''Etenitey the hedgehog' ' Other enemies of SpongeBob make a team called D.O.O.M. (Deadly Omlets Of Mold) but the IJLSA pays little attention to them because they are not superpowered. '''42. Cold Shoulder October 17, 2009 Written by: '''SuperSaiyanKirby' ' Captain Magma eats a piece of an Ice Age glacier and turns into '''Captain Iceberg'! But when his cold powers run out, he needs help! (Sequel to Hot Shoulder.) 43. The Bomb October 19, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321 ' EVIL accidentally makes a bomb that could blow up the whole Pacific Ocean, and the IJLSA must deactivate it. '''44. Siblings Unite! October 19, 2009 Written by: '''SuperSaiyanKirby' ' Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy's sibling, Mermaid Boy, comes to lead the IJLSA as the new cheif. '''45. Plan Z vs. IJLSA October 22, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321' ' Plankton steals the formula and turns the citizens of Bikini Bottom into his slaves (much like in the SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) so now the IJLSA must stop him. '''46. He Quits?! October 23, 2009 Written by: '''SuperSaiyanKirby' ' Squidward quits and forms his own team, now can the IJLSA beat S.Q.U.I.D.(Squidward's Quienten Universal Ill Docs) and convince Squidward to rejoin the team? '''47. Battle of the Bands October 23, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321' ' The IJLSA try to play instruments, and everyone is good at one thing, but nothing else. EVIL hears this and they bet that if they can play better, they'll get to destroy the IJLSA. '''48. The Big Beats the Small October 26, 2009 Written by: '''Spongefan2' ' The IJLSA get shrunk, so Patrick must constantly save them from being stepped on by EVIL. '''49-50. Acquantences of Time October 26, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321' ' EVIL travels back and time, changes many details, and in the present, it is a disater. So now the IJLSA must travel back in time to fix what EVIL did. '''51. Captain Magma vs Captain Unibrow October 27, 2009 Written by: '''SuperSaiyanKirby' ' Captain Unibrow and Captain Magma fight, the winner stays on their team, the loser leaves town forever. '''52. Snailtonic October 27, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321' ' On halloween, EVIL hypnotises SpongeBob while he's in a snail costume to think he's a real snail and Patrick (who's hypnotized to believe he's a worm) can't resist chasing him, so Squidward and Sandy have to snap them out of it. '''53. Super Overbooked October 30, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321' ' Everyone in the IJLSA is doing something that they can't leave, while EVIL is attacking the town. '''54. Bull Worm Battle October 30, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321' ' EVIL captures some Alaskan Bull Worm eggs, and they tell them to attack the IJLSA, but they attack the entire town instead. Now the IJLSA must save Bikini Bottom before the worms become adults. '''55. Prisoned November 1, 2009 Written by: '''SuperSaiyanKirby' ' EVIL framed the IJLSA as thieves and they have been Prisoned. Now can they find a guy with an eyepatch and frame EVIL? '''56. Clone Crazy November 1, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321' ' EVIL buys some Sponge, Starfish, Octopus, and Squirrel plasma and inject themself with it, so they turn into creatures that look like SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, and Sandy, and they put on fake IJLSA costumes and they destroy the town as the IJLSA! Now the IJLSA have to figure out who is who. '''57-58-59-60. Invasion of the Darkness November 1, 2009 Written by: '''Spongefan2' ' it is christmas with the IJLSA but then in the deep blue darkness has invaded chrismas and the worst darkray has been slaive by the (gasp) it is up for 10! new heroes to save the day before darkray free the...(gasp) INCOMER DVDs *Acquantences of Time: IJLSA Adventures Season 3, Volume 1 *Invasion of the Darkness: IJLSA Adventures Season 3, Volume 2 Season 5 '''81. Quickster in the Wringer November 14, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321' ' SpongeBob gets stuck in the wringer, and can't even get into his costume to fight crime. '''82. Outstreched November 14, 2009 Written by: '''Deetfeet' ' Patrick overuses his stretching power and it stops working, and the only people who can help are EVIL. '''83. Birthday Bashers November 17, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321' ' SpongeBob has a birthday party and invites everyone in town except EVIL, so EVIL tries to get revenge by crashing SpongeBob's party. '''84. Crime Into the Studios November 17, 2009 Written by: '''SuperSaiyanKirby' ' The IJLSA goes to a studio to be in another movie, but when EVIL sneaks in and hurts the actors for their roles, they try to destroy the IJLSA in the movie. '''85. EVIL Fever November 20, 2009 Written by: '''SuperSaiyanKirby' ' It is Fever Day in Bikini Bottom, and the IJLSA get the '''EVIL FEVER!!!!' And EVIL gets the Good Fever, now can EVIL stop IJLSA's fever? (Sequel to Opposite Heroes Day) 86. Quickster vs. Miss Appear November 24, 2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869 ' The Quickster and Miss Appear are in a fight over whose fault it was who lost the battle to EVIL and now Patrick and Squidward must break it up. '''87. Dog Housed November 24, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321' ' EVIL hypnotises the town to believing the IJLSA are worms, and SpongeBob gets adopted, Squidward gets sent to a shelter, Sandy becomes a stray, and Patrick gets sent to a pound. '''88. Squirrel of EVIL November 25, 2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869' ' The Dirty Bubble became too clean so the EVIL had to replace him with a new member. They call her Dirty Sandra. Sandy as Miss Appear must defeat her or she'll get defeated in dirt. '''89-90. SpongeBob and the Wave November 25, 2009 Written by: '''Spongefan2' ' The IJLSA goes to the surfing contest the prize is RULE THE WORLD and evil join the surfing contest to rule the world who will win IJLSA or Evil '''91. I'm A Winner November 25, 2009 Written by: '''SuperSaiyanKirby' ' Squidward is nominated to be a winner of the Squid Awards, but Squidward goes to the wrong place, now the others have to save him. '''92. Mermalair Sold! November 25, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321' ' EVIL buys the Mermalair! (Sequel to Sold!) '''93. Lemon Powder November 25, 2009 Written by: '''Deetfeet' ' EVIL plans to turn the entire sea into lemonade with a large supply of lemonade powder they have. '''94. Revenge of Dirty Sandra November 26, 2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869' ' Dirty Sandra wants revenge on Miss Appear. '''95. Totally Crush November 26, 2009 Written by: '''MissAppear869' ' Sandy likes SpongeBob BUT, SpongeBob likes someone else who she dosn't know! Uh-oh! '''96. Robotic Super Hero November 26, 2009 Written by: '''SuperSaiyanKirby' ' If Manray's robot can't be a super villain, it can be part of the IJLSA, but the team thinks somethings suspicious. '''97-98-99-100. One Hundredth Episode Spectacular Disaster! November 27, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321' ' Bikini Bottom holds a celebration for the IJLSA, but EVIL launches their biggest attack ever with every supervillain that has ever been on the team, so the IJLSA must fight back with the help of former IJLSA members and... MERMAID MAN AND BARNACLE BOY!!! DVDs *Evil Fever: IJLSA Adventures Season 5, Volume 1 *One Hundredth Episode Spectacular Disaster!: IJLSA Adventures Season 5, Volume 2 *IJLSA Adventures: The First 100 Episodes! Season 7 Original Airdates: 7th December 2009 - 23rd December 2009 '''121. EVIL Scissorhands December 7, 2009 Written by: '''Digital Tamer' ' EVIL recruit a new Member, Blade. He is a fish with gold and silver hooks for hands and wears a balaclava. The IJLSA must defeat him before he cuts Bikini Bottom to ribbons. Note: The Title is a play on the Movie Title "Edward Scissorhands" '''122. Amnesi-wha? December 7, 2009 Written by: '''Digital Tamer' ' Mermaidman quires Amnesia and thinks the other members of the IJLSA are impostors, so he fires them. The four must regain their leader's memory before Bikini Bottom is doomed by Villains. '''123. An Atomical Replacement December 7, 2009 Written by: '''SuperSaiyanKirby' ' A new superhero team called The Atomic Busters come and the IJLSA gets jealous and quits. But then, Squidward finds out that The Atomic Busters are villains, now can the IJLSA save the town from The Atomic Busters? '''124. Baby Acquaintences December 10, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321' ' Plankton sprays EVIL with his goo goo gas, but while the IJLSA is celebrating, Plankton sprays them, too. Now the IJLSA and EVIL must figure out how to get back to themselves. '''125. IJLSA in Office December 10, 2009 Written by: '''Phineasandferbfan2010 The heroes of IJLSA went to Office and work that's nothing to do with fighting EVIL. They hate work now. '''126. The Clean Bubble December 12, 2009 Written by: '''Deetfeet' ' The Dirty Bubble cleans up his act and joins the IJLSA, however, it turns out to be an ambush!! '''127. Other Ends of the Earth December 12, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321' ' EVIL is flung with a device all the way over into the Atlantic Ocean and start trying to take over. Now the IJLSA must get there in the invisible boatmobile, but the Quickster wants to run there. He gets farther than the others faster, but when his shoes run out of power, he's stranded in the Arctic Ocean, the IJLSA must fight EVIL and rescue him. '''128-129-130. Christmas Acquaintences December 12, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321' ' It's Christmas Eve, and Santa Clause is captured and tied up at the EVIL lair. Now the IJLSA must deliver all of Santa's 8,765,432 presents across the Pacific Ocean that he didn't already deliver, and they must do it before 3:00 AM (or in 6 hours). '''131. The IJLSA Awards December 12, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321' ' The IJLSA hold a contest to who can look the most like them, and the winner would get to spend one day fighting crime with them as the person they dressed up as. (This episode was aired in honor of IJLSA Adventures winning an Emmy Award.) '''132. A Dimensional Death Trap December 15, 2009 Written by: '''SuperSaiyanKirby The IJLSA and EVIL gets teleported to a different dimension. They see that the IJLSA is the villains and EVIL is the heroes. But when EVIL robs, the people think that EVIL has joined the IJLSA, now can our IJLSA save EVIL? '''133. Com-Patrick December 17, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321' ' The IJLSA make a ray that can combine any two things, but Patrick accidentally combines himself with a computer. Now the IJLSA is faced with an EVIL attack, that Patrick could help them with, but now, Patrick can't do anything unless the IJLSA switch him back, but they must find the machine and repair it, because EVIL destroyed it. '''134. Robot Revenge December 17, 2009 Written by: '''Phineasandferbfan2010 EVIL invents robot versions of the IJLSA. '''135. Rise of SHARP December 20, 2009 Written by: '''Digital Tamer Blade leaves EVIL to form his own evil group, SHARP (Super Hero Annihilating Rogue Patrol). With his new reinforcements; Slasher, Hooky and Shredder, he seems undefeatable, teaming up with EVIL, it seems like it might be the end of the IJLSA. '''136. Every Villain is...Loco! December 20, 2009 Written by: '''Digital Tamer Plankton creates a new weapon, the Locomotive. Shaped like a miniature train in the form of a gun, he uses it on EVIL to turn then crazy and take over their minds to destroy the IJLSA. '''137. Snow Acquaintences December 21, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321' ' EVIL turns the IJLSA into snowflakes, and when they land on a snowman and a magic hat is put on the snowman, they go back to normal, but whenever they don't have a hat on, they turn back into a snowman. Now the IJLSA must keep their hats on during a fight with EVIL. '''138. EVILly Good December 21, 2009 Written by: '''Sponge321' ' Christmas is coming, but when EVIL is fighting the IJLSA, and the IJLSA are losing, but SpongeBob and Patrick say that EVIL has been very bad this year and they will get lots of coal from Santa. EVIL actually belives this, so they turn good helping people until Christmas Day comes, but the IJLSA knows they are still evil deep down. '''139-140. New Years Danger December 23, 2009 Written by: '''SuperSaiyanKirby When Manray wants to ruin the first day of the new years, the IJLSA must stop him before it's New Years Day! DVDs *Baby Acquaintences: IJLSA Adventures Season 7 Volume 1 Season 10 '''142. Internationaljusticeleagueofcyberaquaintances.com February 21, 2010 Written by:' William Leonard The IJLSA suspect a terrible came from EVIL, so they embark on a journey through all kinds of operating systems, including one from the future! 143. IJLSA's Rival march 3, 2010 written by: spongefan2 144:Garoooot! April 12, 2010 written by: written by: Rayo man 145: POOP! April 19, 2010 written by: Rayo man 146: feeed meeeeeeeee! April 22, 2010 written by: Rayo man 147-148: get it off! Get It Off! May 3, 2010 Written by: Rayo man 149: dexter broke her glasses! December 24, 2010 written by: Rayo man 550px|left 150: the tacky shoes July 18, 2017 written by: polortem Workers Please put your username here if you would like a job in this series an episode for this series. Remember, anyone can join. You may write down any other job in the show you'd like to be (Director, Storyboard Artist, etc.) *'Sponge321:' Creator, Executive Producer (Season 1 - Present), Logo Creator (Season 1 - Present) Head Writer (Season 1 - Present) *'SuperSaiyanKirby:' Writer: Third Position (Season 1 - Season 2) Writer: Second Position (Season 3 - Present) Executive Producer (Season 3 - Present) *'Bigman602:' Writer, Director, Artist (any art) (Season 1 - present) *'Spongefan2:' Writer: Secondary Position (Season 1 - Season 2), Executive Producer (Season 2) Writer: Third Position (Season 3 - Present) *'Etenitey the hedgehog:' Backup Writer (Season 1 - Season 3, Season 6 - Present) *'Deetfeet:' Backup Writer (Season 5 - Present) *'MissAppear869:' Backup Writer (Season 5 and 6 - present) *'Digital Tamer:' Backup Writer, Director (Season 6 and 7 - Present) *'Phineasandferbfan2010: '''Backup Writer (Season 7), Storyboard Artist (Season 9 - Present) *'Quickster968: Back up Writer ( Season 8 ) *'William Leonard:'Backup Writer ( Season 9 - Present) *'''TheBiggestEdFan: Back Up Writer (Season 10 - Present) *'Angel Sponge x Anime Squirrel.com: '''Writer (Season 9), Storyboard Artist (Season 9) *'Tato2000:' Backup Writer (Season 10 - Present) and writer (Season 10, 11) *'SM Productions: Backup Writer (Season 11, Season 12) *SPONGIUS: writter, storyboard director *'KingH10: '''Executive Producer (Season 11 - Present), Writer: Fourth Position (Season 11 - Present). *'RamDarre: 'Writer, Title Card Maker. *'New Kelp City: Game Maker, Backup Writer *'Theinvisiblehotdog': 'Storyboard Director Video Games A video game called IJLSA Adventures: The Video Game 2! is in production. A video game for the Wii, Xbox 360, DS, PSP, and PC called IJLSA Adventures: Plankton's Vengence! is in production! A video game for the Nintendo Wii called IJLSA Adventures: The Video Game has been released. A new Nintendo DS game is in production called IJLSA Adventures: EVIL Awaits. A new game for the Wii, PS3, Xbox 360, DS and PSP is in production called IJLSA: Ultimate Adventure. A new game for the Wii and DS is in production called Real IJLSA Adventures which lets you reinact the episodes from Season 1 to Season 4. An Iphone App called IJLSA Adventures Mouth Off has been released. It is the same as the Ben 10 Mouthoff, except IJLSA characters are featured. A new game for the PC, PSP, DS and Gameboy Advance is in production Called IJLSA Adventures: SpongeBob And The Wave The Game. It is based on the SpongeBob episode "SpongeBob and the Wave" A new game for the Nintendo Wii has been announced with a code name of "IJLSA Adventures Destiny" however, the name will be changed. A MMORPG has been annocuned and in production called IJLSA Online. The Xbox 360-exclusive game IJLSA's Ultimate Adventure was released on May 1st 2010. It featured every single enemy each character had ever fought, including Squidman and SpongeBob's turn to evil in Tentacle Acres. There will be a video game based on IJLSA on the Run. IJLSA: In Search of the 5 Stars for WiiWare, Xbox Live, iPhone/iPod Touch, PS3 Network and DSiWare was released. It's a short game based on The 5 Stars Episode. A game for Wii, PS2, PS3, Xbox 360 and PC called IJLSA: An Adventure of 11 Seasons is soon to be released, it will focus on the plots from all of the Movies from Season 1-11 combined into one. Information * It has been announced that there will be 20 episodes per season. * There will be a TV movie every 10 episodes. The next one being "______________" for 179-180. * NO crossover characters. I (Sponge321) hate it when people do that. * Congratulations to everyone who worked on this for making it the second highest editor's pick! *First logo! *Second logo! *Third logo! * NOTE: If you leave an episode to say "TBA" and you don't fill it in 10 episodes later, it will be free to be replaced. This has happened with an episode called "Mr. Evil" and SpongeBob123 did not write a description, so it was replaced by "Drainage". --'Sponge321 talk to Sponge321 12:43, November 15, 2009 (UTC) * There will be more episodes after the return for, because for reasons unknown some other episodes will be made. * A new IJLSA video game is coming out. It is yet to be annouced about the information, because it is still in the making. Trivia *The Xbox 360 exclusive game, IJLSA's ultimate adventure, has an achivement called "Reef Blower" for completing level 2, where you unlock that costume for challenge and battle mode. This is the same name of the Season 1 opening of Stephen Hillenburg's TV Show, SpongeBob SquarePants. * This series ended in 2012. Awards |} Category:Spin-Offs Category:DCXD Shows Category:Alter-Egos Category:2009 Category:Sponge321 Category:Lists Category:Episode Lists Category:List of Episodes Category:SuperSaiyanKirby Category:Bigman602 Category:Spongefan2 Category:Etenitey the hedgehog Category:Deetfeet Category:MissAppear869 Category:Digital Tamer Category:Phineasandferbfan2010 Category:Quickster968 Category:William Leonard Category:TheBiggestEdFan Category:Angel Sponge x Anime Squirrel.com Category:Tato2000 Category:SM Productions Category:SPONGIUS Category:KingH10 Category:RamDarre Category:Theinvisiblehotdog